


A Thin Line

by elitemassacre6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitemassacre6/pseuds/elitemassacre6
Summary: After Katherine Grant crosses a line with Carter, Kara does her best to comfort both him and his mother the best ways she knows how. As a result, the complicated situation between the three most powerful women in National City evolves.





	A Thin Line

On an occasion such as this, Kara cannot help but wish she hadn't decided to listen in on the conversation occurring in Ms. Grants office. She just couldn't help herself; that's what it was. Couldn't think of allowing Cat to be hurt without her knowing what was said and the best way to help.

And Ms. Grant  _was_  being hurt. Kara had been here for nearly three years and hadn't seen it get this bad in all that time. Luckily, she had ordered and had installed new glass walls for her bosses office that allowed for them to become opaque, so at least between that and the new soundproofing Katherine Grant wasn't allowed the opportunity to make Cat look weak here at Catco where her image was most important.

Regardless of that small victory, the situation was bad and growing more dire as it went on. Carter was in there, hurt, uncomfortable, and beyond anxious due to how his so-called grandmother was behaving.

It was when she touched him, yanking him close to make some petty, unimportant point, that Kara shot up from her seat and sprinted into the office, tearing Katherine's hands from her bosses son and sending him gently to his mother.

"Go to your mom, sweetheart. And as for  _you_ , it's time for you to leave. I won't let you speak to them this way any longer. Don't make me call security." Kara covered her arms over her chest, squaring up against the poisonous woman with body language she knew closely matched her Supergirl stance.

Katherine didn't exactly seem ready to back down, however.

"Well I'm not quite sure who you think you are, but I won't be strong armed out of my daughter's own office."

"Who I am doesn't  _matter_. You will be leaving. And now." Behind her, she could hear Cat calling security, so she clenched her jaw and drew to her full height, fists clenching against her chest. She'd already accidentally crushed two crullers in hand while listening.

"I am not leaving. Kitty is making yet another long series of mistakes, and since she's clearly too inept to know what to do herself to protect Carter, I'm telling her. I'm clearly the far better parent here, if Kitty had only listened to me to begin with this wouldn't even be happening!"

"You? The better parent? No... No. What you are, Mrs. Katherine Grant, is a shallow, bitter,  _rotten_ , old woman who has only ever been concerned about herself and her image.  _Cat_ … is a wonderful mother! She loves Carter more than anything on this planet, she would do  _anything_ for him! She... She is kind, and sweet, intelligent, beautiful, brilliant and so, so loving. Both she and Carter deserve more than you could ever give them and I  _pity_  you. Now... Security will escort you away and you will not be allowed into the building any longer. Do  _not_  try me. I have squashed insects larger than you and I would do  _anything_  to protect them.  _Get_.  _Out_."

Just that moment, security showed up and Kara watched in satisfaction as they dragged the bitter old woman out of the room. After a series of deep breaths and making sure the woman was already gone, she turned to gaze down at two of her favorite people.

"Mom, are you okay?" Carter asked, eyes infinitely concerned; worried.

Kara sighed, crossing the room to pour a glass of m&ms, handing it over before she pulled her phone from her pocket, quickly rescheduling Cat's appointments to be spread throughout the week. None of them were vital enough to be taken today, and Kara could deal with the extra work on her own.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm fine . I'll  _be_  fine, I mean. I'm so very sorry I let her speak like that with you here, Carter. I  _never_  wanted for you to have to see either of us like that. And then she  _touched_  you… Are you okay? Do you need me to call Jake? Order pizza?"

"If you'd like, Carter; I can set you and Jake up in my office. You know Winn tricked it out before he switched to his new job. Xbox and everything. I have minecraft, even." Her smile was kind for him, her gaze soft. She turned it on Cat when she shot her a thankful glance.

"Would you mom? And yeah, that sounds really great Kara. Thank you. For standing up for us."

" _Always_. You know you can count on me, Carter."

He was quiet for a moment, then gazed up at her with an unfamiliar look.

"Because you're Supergirl?" Kara glanced back at the office door, making sure it was closed, and therefore the office sound proofed. She glanced up at Ms. Grant, who was standing; frozen, staring at them with widened eyes.

"Yes, Carter. Because I'm supergirl. But not  _just_. You and your mom… You both mean a lot to me.  _Everything_. That's why."

Nearly fifteen minutes had passed since Jake, Carter's counselor, had taken the teenager to Kara's office to talk, and Ms. Grant had done nothing but silently eat the M&Ms Kara had provided; a variety of expressions passing over her face in such quick succession that Kara couldn't name even one. She had been in and out of the large adjoining dressing room slash closet attached to Cat's office, readying the room for the coming session.

"Ms. Grant, would you come with me, please? I wanted to help so I... Well I have something planned for you if you'll follow me to your walk in?" Cat seemed a painful mix of exhausted, tense, hurt, and vulnerable when she finally looked at her with tired eyes, and Kara had every intention of making her feel better.

Cat followed silently, standing awkwardly in front of one of the two large armchairs in the corner and fidgeting with her hands. After taking her seat there herself, Kara took a deep fortifying breath before patting her lap for Cat to sit.

Cat inhaled sharply, taking a half step back, nails digging into her forearms.

"No!" She screamed; panicked and devastated all of the sudden; not that Kara couldn't understand why given the situation.

"Cat…Cat! Hey, shh. It's okay. We're  _okay_ , sweetheart."

Carefully gripping her hands to make sure she didn't hurt herself, Kara carefully massaged those delicate fingers, humming a quiet tune until Cat reluctantly folded her smaller body onto Kara's with a tortured sigh.

"Hmm, there we are, baby. I'm here. I have you. I promise everything will be okay, Kitten. I'm handling it."

It was that word that did it, brought her girl back to her. Suddenly, Cat was sobbing in her arms, clutching at her like a life saver and ducking her head under Kara's chin.

"There we are, sweetheart. Let it out. I've got you. You aren't alone, love."

That only made Cat cry harder, so Kara held her slightly tighter, making sure to keep her strength absolutely in check.

Tears fell from her own eyes, so she clenched them tight; trying hard to keep them from falling. This wasn't about her, or the pain she always felt whenever Cat was hurting.

Cat needed her to be strong; and she would be.

It was a full hour before Kara could move on to the next step in her plan, and she smiled softly as Cat took the fluffy robe from her hands to slip on.

She needed only leave long enough to allow Cat to change, and checked on Carter via her x-ray vision and a text from Jake before returning with a basket full of top shelf massage tools.

She started with Cat's hands when she climbed up on the massage table, working her thumb into Cat's palm to ease away the tightness Kara knew was there.

"Better already. Thank you, Kara."

"Of  _course_ , Kitten. This is just the start. I'm going to take care of  _you_ now, okay? I know you're tired, baby. Breathe deep, relax for me, get ready. I'll be right back." Cat did so, reaching down to pull off her louboutin's, she began fiddling with her fingers and nibbling on her lip, both signs that she was nervous.

Kara appeared in the door and walked closer, gently opening Cat's thighs so she could fit between.

"You're nervous. Talk to me." Cat just tensed up even more, her hands trembling now. Kara sighed, heavy with worry as she closed the last remaining space between them. With gentle hands, she separated Cats, working her way up her arms and shoulders until she was able to slip her hands behind Cat's neck and pull her in for a careful kiss. Her kitten mewled into her mouth, pulling her desperately closer and melting in her strong arms.

"Mmm, Kara, please…" The kryptonian stepped back just far enough, reaching down to slip her fingers under the waist of Cat's skirt.

"I've got you. Lift." With a nod, the ceo lifted her hips, allowing Kara to pull it away and carefully lay the burgundy silk aside, Cat lifting her arms to make the extrication of her robe just as rapid. Once it was set aside, Kara paused for a moment to glance upon the most beautiful body she'd ever laid eyes on. Though she'd already seen Alex, Lucy, and Maggie in bed together, bodies sweat slicked and magnificent. That had of course been an accident, one she both regretted and felt embarrassed about. One she had never told anyone about.

But Cat? Her devastatingly beautiful boss was something else entirely. She was made up of silken skin and lithe musculature, and every bare inch begged to be touched.

"You are so, so, beautiful, Kitten. One of the most enchanting woman I've met on more than eleven other planets." When she caught Cat's lips this time, passion raged through them both and Cat moaned as Kara claimed her mouth.

"Please make love to me." Kara growled against Cat's ear as she lifted her, carrying her over to the only chaise in the room to lay her down. As for the removal of her kitten's gorgeous eslami bra and panty set, well… Perhaps Kara got impatient and removed them with careful use of her super speed.

Before Cat could do more than utter a half broken moan Kara was buried between her strong thighs. She smelled divine and tasted even better and Kara couldn't help but moan herself when she slipped her tongue inside and curled. It was pure torture to pull away, but she hadn't set the rules. It was her fault.

"No hands, sweetheart. Grip the chair above your head." When Cat had complied, she went back to work, sucking her kitten's clit between her lips, lashing it with her tongue gently and carefully, but faster than would be possible with a human lover. The ceo fell over into bliss twice before Kara pulled away, moaning into the demanding kiss that was immediately given.

They still had at least forty five minutes before Carter's impromptu meeting with Jake was over, so she spun quickly, removing both her clothes and super suit in a flash. Cat's green eyes widened and she slipped to the thickly carpeted floor, gazing up at Kara like she was worthy of being worshipped. Soon enough she'd be able to tell her favorite ceo that the feeling was utterly mutual.

"Good girl Kitten, stay there for me." She learned down, combing her fingers through golden waves while she kissed Cat's forehead. She was wet to an uncomfortable degree, and her thighs slid together as she stalked around her willing goddess, carefully fixing her posture with subtle touches until she was perfect.

.

"Beautiful." After a moment's thought, she used her speed to search the room for something that could function as a collar, grinning when she found and returned with it. It was a thin leather belt, easily cut and reshaped to their needs with her heat vision. Cat shuddered and moaned as it slid around her throat, relaxing even further once they'd closed the clasp together.

" _Thank you_ , Kara." The Kryptonian just hummed quietly, carding long fingers through Cat's mane of golden curls.

"You're welcome, Kitten. You need this, I understand that. I just want to give you what you need; to help you submit when you need or want to. I know how hard it can be to find someone to trust with this rawest part of ourselves. But I  _do_  trust  _you_. Thank you for trusting me too, sweetheart. Now…" Cat hung on every word, gaze pointed up into blue eyes, sense of smell bombarded by Kara's arousal.

"Please…" Kara had turned her back, putting her entire glorious back side on display. It was magnificent. Toned muscles, long stretches of flawless skin and a tight, round, ass. Cat moaned at the sight of it all, whining quietly in effort to restrain herself.

"Oh?  _Please_? Do you need me, Kitten? You want me to make love you again, spread those gorgeous thighs and slip my fingers inside you, fill you up? Is that what you want?  _Tell_  me."

"Please sit on my face! Please! Please, Kara!" Kara's rushed intake of breath was all that Cat heard before suddenly she was on her back on the massage table, the lithe Kryptonian literally hovering above her.

"Yes… _Please_ , Kara. I want you."

"You have me. I'm yours, Kitten."

"God yes." Instead of replying, Kara lowered herself, moaning when her kitten's tongue stroked inside and then zipped up her slit.

"Mmm, good girl, Kitten."

Ten minutes later and Kara was coming down from her orgasm, lowering herself back to the floor and steadying her still trembling legs. Cat was already turned onto her stomach, and Kara had around twenty minutes to give her a massage and then get them both in and out of the shower.

She pressed a series of gentle kisses to the nape of Cat's neck, then got started.

"Just relax, Kitten. I'll take care of you, then we'll shower and be ready for when Carter's done, okay?" Cat just hummed, raising a hand to reach towards Kara's, squeezing for a second before she let go and relaxed again.

Downstairs in Kara's office, Jake and Carter were playing Minecraft; building a replica CatCo tower. It was no where near done, only the façade near finished.

"So we've talked about you, Carter; but I want to ask about how you feel about your mom. I know you're worried about her, but how-"

"I'm not  _too_  worried to be honest. Kara's with her. Kara will take care of her better than  _anyone_  could. I trust her. She'll know what mom needs and She'll do everything in her power to give it to her. It's part of what I love so much about her. She's just always so thoughtful, and caring; and she loves us."

"I get that impression of her too, actually. She's a wonderful person." Jake's kind eyes crinkled as he smiled over at Carter. He appeared younger than most would find acceptable for those in his profession, and though his mother had been wary due to Jake's age too; she had eventually seen past that, recognizing that he was easily the most qualified of the few psychologists she'd interviewed.

He was also one of the most lgbtqa+ friendly therapists in the city, and trans himself. In the beginning it had made Carter far more comfortable; now it was just something they had in common. An added plus was that Carter had someone to speak with about his dysphoria who could very much understand. Jake, his mom, Kara, and Winn were the only people he could count on. The only people who knew and  _never_  misgendered him.

When his impromptu meeting with Jake was over and he'd been escorted back upstairs to the bullpen, Jake gave him a quick hug and nodded at Kara before heading off towards the elevator. Kara's smile softened then; once it was just them. Everyone else in the bullpen was either already gone or packing themselves into the elevator.

"How is she?" He asked quietly, leaning on Kara's desk.

"She's okay, Carter. I took care of her, just like I promised. She'll want to see you though. I got you both dinner, so she should be waiting for you on the balcony. I just need to finish up some work and then I'll get you both home. I was thinking that the beach house would be the better choice for this weekend, so you can both relax and enjoy some time together." She nodded and smiled softly, continuing to type on her computer without glancing away from him at all.

" _Well_ … what are  _you_  going to be doing this weekend? Maybe you can come with us? I know it would make me  _and_  mom feel better having you there." Kars frowned then, shaking her head and finally pulling her fingers from the keys.

" I'm sorry, Carter. But I can't. I moved around a lot of your mom's meetings and obligations so she could spend this weekend cut off from work and worries with you. Some of the appointments aren't exactly happy and refused to move the meetings. Others can't fit any other time into their schedule, so I'm going to go in Ms. Grant's place. That and I really do think you two need to take this weekend for some mom & son time. You know, just a family only mini staycation."

Her smile was real, though sorrowful; regretful. As if she hated to say or do anything to disappoint or hurt him; and how could he not love her even more when she showed him how good her heart was this way?

Kara  _cared_. She cared in a way that he'd only ever seen elsewhere in his mom. And perhaps it was that thought that caused him to speak his next words.

"Kara… Don't you get it? You  _are_  family. It doesn't matter if you aren't a Grant, or if we're not of the house of El. What matters is that... We love you, Kara. We love you so,  _so_  much. You're busy taking care of things for mom this weekend, understood; but please don't ever think that means we don't want you there. That you aren't welcome anywhere we are."

He could see that those last words seemed to trip her up, and she finally looked away from him; gazing down at her own lightly trembling hands.

They had left her, after myriad. His mother had needed time and space; and given the fact they'd both thought Kara was in love with James Olsen and most likely only days from making that relationship official... Well he understood his mom's heartbreak; understood that she desperately needed to not be witness to that relationship. To Kara finally turning the devotion she'd had for her towards someone else.

Once they were gone for a while, investigating the dire problems the world had; problems his mom felt she'd been ignoring? Well then suddenly she had a purpose out there, and coming back home hadn't seemed like the right thing to do. She had needed to find a purpose; her own way to be an even bigger hero than she already was. It was time for Cat Grant to shine a light into all the darkest corners of the world. To tell these people's stories, get them out; make CatCo into a serious, groundbreaking publication. To go back to her roots in investigative journalism.

So that was why they'd left and why they'd stayed away. The second they'd heard Kara was fired, they'd decided together that it was time to go back home. Back to Kara. The last thing she deserved was to lose her job because of doing exactly what his mom was trying so hard to do.

So while she was once again his mom's assistant for a six month probation due to pressure from the board; she'd also been encouraged to continue with her blog. Once the next two months had passed, she'd be given her new job title as Head Editor of the future blog department.

"But I wasn't, Carter. I wasn't welcome where you were. She wouldn't reply to any attempt at communication I made. All but once. 'Don't come to me'. That's all the text said. I've been abandoned  _plenty_  before. I'm  _always_  the one left behind or sent away. Good goodbyes, yes; most of the time at least. The point is she left and didn't want me near."

"Oh God no. Kara please, that's not true! She did want you with us, but she didn't think it was the right thing for  _either_  of you. She felt like he was holding you back. As Kara Danvers and Supergirl. She thought you didn't need her anymore. God, she... She  _cried_  for you; called out to you in her sleep. She was torturing herself because she knew you needed to find your own path, and to be your own hero." Kara whimpered near silently, looking back through the wall to Cat relaxing on the balcony. If only they had just been honest with each other.

She knew Cat had been right to leave, for Kara's career and her own. That and the fact that she had needed to figure out who Supergirl was; what kind of hero she was and wanted to be. She had needed to do it all herself or she would never have learned to.

And now that things were clearer, she could also see why it would have hurt Cat to stay and watch her fumble through broken relationships, one right on the edge of near emotional abuse. She wouldn't want Cat to see her that way. So lost, so separated from who she was she didn't know which way was up.

She nodded, looking back into Carters eyes; closer in color to her own than Cat's.

"She did the right thing for the three of us, I know that. Rao knows I would've driven myself manic worrying if you two had been here for half of the things that've happened since you left. But it still hurts so, so badly. To think either of you didn't want me with you; that you weren't missing me too? It broke my heart, Carter." Tears finally fell, and he sprinted around her desk to throw himself in her arms.

It was then that Cat walked out of her office, curious about what Kara and Carter were up to. When her eyes landed on the two people she loved the most she gasped, rushing over to them both.

"I swear we weren't trying to hurt you, and we missed you so, so much. I promise! I love you…" Her son sobbed out, gripping onto the back of Kara's gingham shirt as tight as he could.

" It's okay, Carter. We're okay. We're here now. We're all together. I'm right here, and I love you so much, zhehd ulï." She gently rocked him back and forth, rubbing soothing circles on his back. It was only then she looked up and saw Cat standing there that she took even a quarter of her attention off of him.

Her smile was shaky but full, and bright. She had never looked so beautiful. Cat nodded towards her office, waving her hand for Kara to bring Carter; who'd dozed off in those strong, gentle arms. Kara was careful not to wake him, floating less than a sixteenth of an inch off the floor and walking like normal just in case this moment wasn't as private as it seemed.

Once they were in that hidden corner of the balcony, she carefully laid him down and reached for Cat's cold and untouched food, stealthily heating it with her eyes. She handed it over, then reached into the little cabinet she had started stocking with blankets recently, and laid one over him.

When he sighed contentedly, cuddling into the white throw she'd knitted, she leaned over to press a kiss to his head and ruffled his curly hair carefully.

"What you called him, what was that?"

"Zhehd Ulï, It's Kryptonese.  _My heart_. That's what it means."

"Zed u leer?" Cat tried, immediately frowning at her failure to pronounce the word correctly.

"Phonetically, pronounce it almost like 'his head' without the H and I. It's Z-head oo-leer. Go ahead, try again."

"Zhehd Ulï." Kara nodded with a grin, crossing the space between them to press a kiss against Cat's lips.

"Perfect, Cat. Oh, here. Take a seat." Kara pulled the chair out from under the small table, carefully pushing it and Cat closer once she'd sat down. Once she'd started eating, Kara sat down across from her, pushing aside her still cold food to cross her arms and lay her head down upon them. It had been a long day, and though she wasn't exhausted physically, her mind did need a tiny break.

It had been an emotional day; she had kept her head up, her back straight. Had been the rock both Cat and Carter had needed, and now she just needed a few moments to collect herself and her emotions and take stock of how  _she_  felt.

It was something she had learned from Alex; who had spent years being her rock and who had the same need to take time for herself at the end of a long day. She would never be able to thank Alex enough for all she'd done for her; but the closer she got to the Grants the more she could comprehend the things Alex had said and done in the past.

Yes, she was overprotective; occasionally at the worst possible times. And yes, she sometimes seemed to have real difficulty trusting that Kara could take care of herself and whatever situation she was in. In fact she sometimes seemed to mix those occasions up.

Believing she could handle things herself when she needed real help; or being overprotective and not trusting her when she truly  _could_  deal with her own problems and didn't particularly need her sister's input.

But Kara had learned a lot from her. Had learned that it was a delicate dance, both trusting and caring for those you loved. Hell, she still could barely handle the idea of James and Winn being out there on the streets as the Guardian team. Especially in Metropolis where'd they be for the next week where she wouldn't be able to hear them if something went wrong and they needed help.

All of it helped her to understand Alex better. It was something they were actually working on, finally.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I let…  _her_  being here shake me up enough that I didn't even realize how much you were taking on today. I've put too much on you." Kara just shook her head, sighing quietly.

"No, it's not that. It's been a along, emotional day. I'm just taking the time to collect myself. It's a continuous assignment from Alex and I's relationship counselor. A way for each of us to take a moment at the end of the day to comprehend everything that's occurred, how it may have effected us, and how we feel about it. Honestly, I'd recommend it for any and everyone."

Cat hummed, eyes narrowing just the slightest bit. She nodded after a long moment of just staring into Kara's eyes, going back to her food but clearly still listening.

"If I'm honest, I wish I would have started doing this a long time ago. I can't just toss all of my negative emotions into a pit in my mind when I do this. If Alex or Lena, Jjon even you make me feel like… I mean the things I said on the red K? I'm sort of forced to address it every night. At least with myself. It can't jut sneak up on me like it did then.

"I know now exactly how I feel about things like that. And now I can address them in a healthy way. Um, I - we - keep journals with each night's observations, and read them aloud every week during our appointment."

"And this helps?"

"It  _really_  does. I've never felt closer to Alex than I do now. I don't know… I guess I spent so long hiding myself that I started to hide from  _her_ , too. From everyone. If there's ever another red krypronite exposure, I don't want to have all of that anger, and hurt, and jealousy still inside me. I want to have dealt with what made me feel that way. So... Yeah. I hope that sort of makes some sense. That you don't think I'm just being naïve."

"I don't think that's naïve at all. In fact I'm proud of you for taking the health of your relationship with your sister into your own hands. And for taking stock of your emotions after each day." Cat told her with a light smile, pushing her empty food container away and relaxing back into her chair.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Now, tell me about which meetings you'll be attending in my place. I'll help you prep."

"Right. So first thing tomorrow is the Alien Amnesty Reform Assembly; they couldn't reschedule. They have a week long meet with the President and some members of the Senate and House starting the day after tomorrow, so I'm going to speak with them tomorrow and write up notes and an outline for your editorial piece. You'll also have video and audio so you can have a view of the meeting first hand. Then the-"

"No, I think I want to change the format. The video interview can go up on the CatCo website. As for the editorial, well I think we'll make it dual format. I'll do a video editorial, and you'll write the one that will go in the tribune. You can handle getting what they each need for food and drink, right?"

"Of Course. But about the written editorial, I would prefer if Snapper writes it. I'm not trying to make up for what I did, at alalli stand by my decision. But I think with you doing the video, having him write will provide a balance of opinion I think our readers will appreciate. I'll make a blog post, so that will get the ball rolling there, and we stay relevant and unbiased. That okay?"

"If that's what you want, yes. I forget how much better you've gotten at all of this." Cat's eyebrow was raised over her right eye, she was smirking,

"Yeah well, guess who I learned from?" Kara mentioned with a quiet laugh.

"Hmm, so you say. I know you can handle the rest. I trust you."

"Thank you, Cat. About ready to get home? I can take you both in one trip." Cat nodded, standing to toss away the trash before sauntering back over, leaning comfortably against Kara's chest once she too stood.

"And how exactly do you plan to  _do_  that?" The superhero laid a gentle kiss against her forehead before she stepped back.

"Take a seat on the couch? I'll be right back, let me turn off everything in the office and get his backpack." Cat nodded, carefully lifting Carters long legs so she could sit. He fidgeted, eyes blinking quite a few times before he was able to keep them open. Kara was already gone, lights flicking off in her office and the screens behind he desk shutting down.

"Mom? What's goin' on? Where's Kara?" It was only a moment before she was back, setting the bag next to Cat and leaning down to comb her fingers through Carters hair and kiss his forehead.

"I'm right here, Carter. Go ahead and get comfortable, share that blanket with your mom. I'm just about to fly you home." She had already changed into her suit, and was ready to get going when they were.

Once both of them were comfortable, Kara carefully lifted the couch over her head, tilting it back just a little to make sure they wouldn't fall. She carefully floated into the air and started off towards the beach house, flying less than a quarter of the speed she would go if she was just holding one person.

It ended up being a far longer flight than she was used too, but with Cat's quiet gasps as they flew over their city, so beautiful in the late night calm; she couldn't help but feel it was well worth it.

When they landed, it was on the beach house's deck, and she carefully set them down, knowing Carter was once again asleep. He'd had a difficult day, and the last thing she wanted was to wake him.

"Thank you." Cat spoke quietly, wrapping long arms around Kara's waist.

"Of course. Anytime. I'm sure he'll want to fly again once he wakes and remembers how I brought you both home. Anyway, I'll take the couch back. You go ahead and get ready for bed. I'll come say goodnight after I tuck him in." She carefully lifted the still slumbering boy, floating a few inches above the wood and nodding at Cat as she flew past her and into the house. She carried him into his room, pulling back the sheets and setting him down. Once she'd tucked him in, she turned to leave.

G'night, Kara." He shifted, got comfortable, and drifted right off.

"Goodnight, zhehd uli." Kara closed his door behind her on her way out, making her way down to Cat's room. When she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, she found Cat wiping her face of makeup, already in a dark silk nightgown.

"Thank you, Kara. For today and for taking care of those appointments for me so I could spend some time with Carter. I don't think I'll ever be able to explain how thankful I am for all you've done for me; even going back to when we first met. You have  _always_  managed to exceed my rather poor expectations." Kara just shook her head, striding closer as Cat finished wiping her face.

"Well thank  _you_  for trusting me. It means worlds to me. I'm going to go ahead and go. I don't need much rest but it's been a long day and a few extra hours sounds perfect right now. But I'll see you on Monday, and I  _promise_  everything you're trusting me with at Catco will be done exactly the way you like it. I'll even wear that shirt you like. You know, the blue pinstriped gingham that's a little tight on my shoulders and arms?" Cat started to deny it, but paused and scoffed, then crossed her arms over her chest.

"How do you even  _know_  about that? I only looked at your arms once that day. Once!" Kara chuckled, motioning to her ears.

"Perks of being a Kryptonian living under a yellow sun. I heard you. You sort of gasped…a little bit? It was nice. I don't think that smile came off my face at all that day."

"Oh I  _know_  it didn't. It's rather wonderful to know that I put it there, even now." Kara chuckled quietly, leaning closer to kiss Cat again.

"Of course  _you_  put it there. Who else? And can you blame me? One of sexiest, most alluring women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting sharing my attraction for her? I couldn't help myself. I never can when it comes to you, Cat."

"I admit I'm much in the same boat. I'm just glad I came back home to you. As much as I eventually found there was a purpose I had to find out in the wider world, I'm just sorry I left you behind. That I never considered how much it would hurt you to have us be so far apart."

"Why did you keep me away? Why wouldn't you let me come to you?"

"Because I thought you needed me to, in a way. I held you back in your career for longer than I should have, Kara. And I couldn't help but think I was weighing you down in other ways too. And then I spoke to Lena, and she mentioned the two of you were becoming good friends, and I knew she needed you more than I did. That kind-hearted, beautiful woman has had  _so_  much heaped upon her, and even more stolen from her. She needed someone to love her. And I don't know a single person who's better at loving someone and showing them why they deserve it than you. It was Lena that told me it was time to come back. She said either I got home as soon as possible, or she'd buy Catco from me herself to give you your safe space back. That girl  _loves_  you, Kara. And maybe that kept me away, too. "

"Sweetheart you have  _got_  to talk to me. All of these reasons you had, all the assumptions you made about my feelings… all these obstacles you believed were between us could have been removed by you just talking to me. I mean, gosh, Cat. What is it going to take for you to realize how much I  _adore_  you?"

There were tears in Cat's eyes, and they seasoned the kiss they shared next.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. It's not you, in all honesty. It's just a lifetime of dishonest partners and hurt feelings. It's being worked on, I promise."

"As long as you talk to me, Cat. I just want to make sure we're open with each other about how we feel, that's all. I  _love_  you. Though I will admit my feelings for Lena aren't nearly platonic. I'm not sure where that's going, or if she'd even be willing to actually talk about it."

"She's just afraid, Kara. And unlike you she has no way of knowing how you feel about her. You'll have to lay that out clearly."

"And you'd be okay with that? Really? Because I really do love you both, sweetheart. But the last thing I ever want to do is hurt either of you, or make you feel like I love you any less just because I also love Lena." Cat took a few moments to think, watching the way Kara looked at her, the all too apparent care in her eyes that'd always been there.

She wasn't  _jealous_ , which was honestly sort of odd. She'd never been very good at sharing. And the last polyamorous relationship she'd been a part of had ended with her being cast aside, but she doubted that Kara or Lena would let that happen.

It was easy to see what Kara saw in them both. Two strong, kind, generous women who could easily be called her equals?

"I'd be more than fine with that as long as you're willing to share. I adore her. She's perfect for us." Kara's eyes went wide and happy and she scooped Cat up into her arms with a happy, silly, giggle.

"Rao, I would love that! I want that so much. You, my love, are a genius. As if that was ever in question." Cat herself couldn't hold back a giggle as Kara placed little butterfly kisses all over her face, the last landing on her lips.

"I love you, too, Kara." Cat wrapped her arms around Kara's waist as she set her down, and strong but gentle arms wrapped around her.

Suddenly, Kara's head snapped to the left, and she gazed out the open French doors, lifting a hand to lower her glasses.

"Go do your thing. And stop by Lcorp afterward, if you have time, make sure Lena's at least thinking about heading home at a decent hour. I worry about how little sleep she gets. And Kara, talk to her about the three of us. See where she stands. Tel her anything you think you need to. No more secrets between the three of us, okay?"

"Me too, but even my puppy pout isn't effective usually. I'll go see her. And I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." Within seconds, she'd spun into her suit, pressed one last kiss to Cat's lips, and was in the sky.

/

After a few rescues and stop at Lena's favorite late night Korean take out place, Kara landed on her best friend's balcony.

The door opened a moment later, and Lena gave her a tired smile before beckoning her in.

"Hi, Lee! I brought your favorite. I have the sneaking suspicion you may have skipped lunch today since Jess is still on vacation until tomorrow and I couldn't get away from the office during lunch today." Kara spun out of her suit and into her regular clothes, taking a seat next to Lena on the couch and laying out the food. They settled together hip to hip, Kara handing over Lena's box.

"I had a green smoothie, at least. It held me over. Was everything okay at Catco? What kept you at the office?"

"Not so much. Cat's mother showed up today." Lena's face fell, and she scowled.

"Is Cat okay? Wasn't Carter at the office today? Is  _he_  okay?" Kara sighed, wondering just how into detail she should go.

"They weren't, no. But I think they're both doing better now. I had to call Jake, Carter's therapist up to the office. That… bitch,  _touched_  him, yanked him around. I knew Cat wouldn't want me to interfere at first, she was handling it. But Katherine always makes her feel so small, and when she touched Carter I couldn't stand it anymore. I had security escort her out and I had her banned from the building."

" _Good_ , but what about Cat? How was she? What did you do that made her feel better?"

"Rao, Lena. She was catatonic. She held out until Carter left the room, but afterwards she just shut down. I didn't know what to do, at first. But I've known her such a long time that I figured it out eventually. There are things about Cat that she doesn't know I'm aware of. And in the end the end it was one of those things I knew that made it possible for me to give her exactly what she needed." Lena set down her food and turned with her legs crossed under her, eyes thoughtful.

"And she's okay with you telling me about this? If my first guess is correct, then this is something that's very personal, and I would understand her wanting to keep it private."

"She is. And it will be kept private. Just between the three of us." Lena nodded, brows lowered in thought.

"So you Dommed for her. Was it sexual?" Kara nodded and Lena sighed quietly.

" _Okay_."

" _Is_  it okay? Neither of us wants to keep anything from you. All you have to do is tell us how you feel, what you want. As far as I know, Cat is a switch, like me. If that's something you want: to dom or sub for us, all you have to do is let us know. I promise you that Cat and I would adore getting to take care of you, or being taken care of by you. And to clarify, this isn't a Cat and Kara plus Lena sometimes thing. This is about the three of us. That's what's on the table.."

"And Cat is interested… in  _me_?"

"Of course. She adores you, Lena. I promise you she'd love to get to know you even better. She sent me here. To make sure you'd eaten and would go home at a reasonable time. We're both interested, Lena. BDSM aside. We'd both love the opportunity to get to know you even better. But only if that's something you want."

Lena nodded thoughtfully, then picked up her food and dug in. She needed a few minutes to think. To figure out how she felt about Cat after the last few months of secret correspondence. Emails, texts, voice and video calls. Both of them putting their heads together to take care of Kara the best they could.

She did care about Cat a great deal after all of that. And who  _wouldn't_  be attracted to her? If anything she just wanted to know her better, outside of their mutual concern and love for Kara.

"Do you think Cat might like to go to dinner with me? Just the two of us so we can get to know each other on a more personal level? Maybe, afterwards, we can do movie night, all three of us?"

"She would love that. And so would I, Lee." Kara leaned over, setting both their food aside again to press a slow kiss against Lena's lips.

"Good. I'm excited." Lena's cheeks warmed, and took on a pink hue; and Kara could help but kiss her there, too.

"You're adorable, Lee. And Cat will be excited to. I'd prepare to be knocked off your feet. That woman  _knows_  how to dress to impress." She said, with a permanent grin in pace.

"Oh I  _know_."

"Right?"

"Oh, she's gorgeous. You'll get no argument from me. I had a crush on her when I was young. I followed her career, her articles, interviews, all of it."

"Oh gosh, me too. But then again Alex had to explain to me that she wasn't exactly a real Queen. Earth is odd that way, sometimes. It was always the little details I always had the hardest time with."

"And what about now? Do you still have things like that? Little parts of earth culture you have trouble grasping?" They shuffled closer together, Lena leaning against Kara's shoulder.

"Not very often. Admittedly as a Kryptonian I have certain advantages. Out minds can absorb information quicker than some other species. And I can read awfully fast. So I spent a lot of time doing that, learning everything I could so it'd be easier to fit in. So I could keep the Danvers safe. Pop culture stuff still eludes me sometimes. But with how connect the earth is these days from communication tech, it's eve easier now to fill gaps in my knowledge."

Actually, speaking of that could be a thing. A general earth database with information about languages, cultures, etcetera. For aliens I mean. So many are refugees, and it would be amazing to help them understand their new home better. God, I should do that, right? I should! Imagine how much easier cross-species relations would be if we all just understood each other a little better, Lena? And maybe some of the other aliens will make databases for their cultures too…"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. And I'm here if you'd like some help."

"Of course I want your help, Lee. You're brilliant. There's no one else I'd trust with the tech side of this. As for pitching the idea to the public, explaining how important this could be the positive impact it could have, I think that's where Cat comes in. Gosh, Lena, imagine how many people we can help. Listen, tomorrow I'm have some meeting to handle in Cat's stead, but after work, I'd like you to come somewhere with me. There's something I have to get, something ai have to do."

"Of course. Where are we going?"

"First? The DEO."


End file.
